Demon's Angel
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: Haunted by the vision of an angel, Sesshomaru finds himself saving Kagome from Naraku's evil clutches. Her sapphire eyes remind him of the angel in his dreams, but is she really the one? What's more, can he help her regain all of her lost memories?SessKag
1. Dreaming of Angels

[A/N]

Yume: Due to some little bitch who decided to snitch on me, I was kicked off of ff.net, and am forced to be put under this new name. Youkai no Yume. I am still the original Youkai Yume.

CF: DAMN! But this means we have to reupload our fics again Yume!

Yume: (sigh) I know, but still. If any of you have a problem with my fic, tell ME not the fucking administrator.

CF: Hard work…down the drain…

[Disclaimer]: Don't remind me.

* * *

=Demon's Angel=

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 1: Dreaming of Angels

He lay there, eyes closed and his breath shallow. His senses were slowly dying away as he suddenly became aware that he was alone. Completely and utterly alone, here in the infinite darkness of his pain, his loneliness. The only thing that kept him company was the tiny sound of dripping water, falling from the heavens and landing around his still body, rippling perfect rings when touching the liquid surface.

Water. . .he was lying on top of water. Not floating, or in it, but actually lying on it, as if it were a bed. His silver hair fanned around his godly form, and although his body was scarred and damaged, blood seeping from his wounds, he was still beautiful.

He felt so heavy, so exhausted and tired that he was surprised he wasn't sinking. Throat dry, he parted his lips to speak, but found that he had lost his voice. A sudden aching filled him, and it wasn't from just his battered body. It echoed from deep within his soul, his heart. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to bear this pain, this feeling of emptiness inside him any longer.

It was then that his fading sense of smell was filled with the scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine, kissed with the smell of light spring rain. The demon lord's mind suddenly cleared out of its' dark haze, only to find himself craving for more of the pleasing scent. The feeling of fading into oblivion slowly dissipated from his mind as he felt a growing desire, a need to live. It all came to him within the scent.

Forcing his eyes to open, he blinked, dazed into his dark surroundings. His body felt so cold, so completely frozen in this black void. But he ignored it, his mind locked onto one thought. 'Where was that scent coming from?'

The chasm was completely dark, save for the one single ray of light that filtered onto the taiyoukai's still form. The scent was stronger now. Oh how he wanted to move, to stand on his own legs if only for a moment, to find the source of that heavenly scent, his last reason for living. As he continued to lie there, he was unaware of the tiny specks of light and haunting orbs that began to surround the lonely prison, giving it an almost mystical look.

Hope slowly slipping away, he closed his eyes once more, giving into his exhaustion. 'Let me die. End my pain. Drown my sorrows.' He thought sadly, and a sudden peace came over him. He would accept death. Welcome it with open arms and never look back, never regret.

Just as the thought had ended, he felt something warm press against his own lips. 'A kiss?' With it came an unexplainable wave of fire, of warmth. It steadily spread from his lips to the very ends of his toes. He realized that the unbearable pain that had burdened his body just a while ago had been completely lifted.

The scent was all around him now, so close, he felt that he could feel and taste it. Perhaps he already was, as a newfound passion began to rise, and he slowly responded to the kiss. What started out as shy and tender became fervent and hungry, as he slipped his tongue out from between his lips to caress the unknown person's lower lip, grazing over it slightly with one of his fangs and nibbled sensually.

Eliciting a moan, they parted their lips, giving permission for further exploration. He dipped into their mouth hungrily, tasting and tracing every part of their sweet mouth. He didn't care who he was locking lips with at the moment, or why, as this was the first time that he had ever done so, only that it felt right, and that he wanted, no, needed more.

As quickly as the kiss came, it had ended. He could feel the person pulling away, separating from his own slightly swollen lips. Feeling a sudden loss from the touch, he quickly opened his eyes once more. Hovering over him was the silhouette of a shadowed figure. Raven hair blowing gently around her slender form as little specks of light surrounded her. He couldn't see the woman's face, but only her sapphire eyes shone in the dark void.

Those eyes would be forever etched into his memory, for never had he seen such breathtakingly beautiful depths. The flickering lights swirled around her, giving her an ethereal look of undeniable beauty. Even in this dark chasm, her form shrouded in darkness, she still looked like an angel. 'My angle,' he thought possessively.

Slowly reaching out his hand, he touched her face. So soft and warm, the feeling delightful under his burning fingertips. His mind suddenly clicked. 'I can move.' Still slightly dazed, he sat up, never once breaking away from her sapphire orbs. Even in the black shadows, he saw her lips curve into a tender smile. Placing her gentle hand over his, which still remained resting on her cheek, she leaned into his palm, turning her head slightly to kiss his wrist.

He gazed down at his body, which instead of being bloody and scarred like he had expected, was completely unscathed. Bringing his golden gaze to hers once more, he whispered in a voice of amazement,

"You healed me. . ." The angel could only smile and nod. Emotion overwhelmed him. "But, why?" He had to know, just when he was on the brink of death, of relieving his pain, why? The beauty before him still gazed at intensely, eyes boring into his own. Her grip on his hand tightened a bit.

"It is not yet time for you to depart this world. A great destiny lies before you, and only by fulfilling it can you find eternal happiness." The demon lord hung onto her every word.

"But how?" His usual stoic mask gone, and his voice laced with confusion and wonder.

"Purge yourself of your hatred and greed, bury your sorrows and grief, and find salvation in love." She said gently, her voice achingly fond towards the taiyoukai. "You must live, Sesshomaru." With that, her hand began to slip away from his own grasp, and he held onto her with all of his strength, refusing to let go. But it seemed the tighter he held, the more she was being pulled away, back into the heavens.

"Please, don't leave," Sesshomaru whispered to the ethereal beauty, not wanting the moment to end. Shaking her head, her voice sang out to him like a melody in reassuring comfort.

"Do not fear, for we shall meet again."

"When?" He asked, as she floated higher, and higher still, their hands barely linked.

"You will know me when you see me," She answered, her words laced in sadness of having to leave the demon lord.

"I don't even know your name. . ." She smiled warmly at him, and as their hands finally parted, her lips moved sensually to whisper her name.

"I am Kagome."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. Sitting himself up on his futon, the covers slipped to reveal his fine muscled chest. His hand went to comb through his silver sea of hair, and he sighed. That dream, it had left with a sudden feeling of emptiness and loss. Yet, at the same time, for one brief moment, he was able to feel complete, as if in pure bliss.

'Kagome. . .' the vision of the angel in his dreams haunted him. 'She said her name was Kagome.' Why did it sound so familiar? He knew he had heard it somewhere before, but the memory remained buried in his mind. He recalled her scent. It was so wonderfully amazing, even in a dream. 'But a dream is just a dream,' he reminded himself.

Resting his head back onto the futon, he held up his hand in the pale moonlight. He could still the tingling effect of her warm skin on his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he recalled her scent. Sesshomaru inhaled the air, as if hoping that by doing so, he could still catch in remnants of her natural essence from the dream.

'It seemed so real,' he mused. In a way, he was glad that it wasn't real. Like he, Sesshomaru, would ever fall into a state of such weakness and helplessness that he desired death. But on the other hand, admitting it was all part of a dream meant that his sweet angel was only an illusion.

Sesshomaru mentally shook himself. He was pining over a girl that didn't even exist! Yes, he was sure she was only a figment of his dreams, for who could ever be so perfect as she? No such being existed. Still, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling as his memory surfaced to her unforgettable sapphire gems. Her eyes. . .If he lived a thousand years, reincarnated into a thousand lifetimes, never would he ever forget her intense gaze, her blue pools of mysterious beauty.

His mind began to wander more deeply into the dream. Was it some sort of premonition? A vision perhaps? And if it was, would he actually be able to meet this angel? Could it possibly be that his fate was intertwined with hers somehow?

Shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, he cut off all thoughts there in an attempt to regain sleep. Afterall, a dream's just a dream. Still, as he drifted once more into his realm of slumber, he couldn't help but hope to see that angel, just one more time.

* * *

The midnight sky sparkled with the twinkling of the bright stars. Kagome lay with her hands folded behind her head, gazing upon them with a look of contentment. A little kitsune pup rested his head on her stomach, sleeping peacefully as she ran her slender fingers through his fiery red hair. She giggled when she heard him mutter in his sleep,

"That tickles. . .Momma. . ." Her attention was averted elsewhere though, when she heard an annoyed "Feh," from beside her. She turned her head to gaze over at her hanyou companion.

"You spoil that brat too much ya know?" He said to her in his usaul cocky tone. She only rolled her eyes and gave him a half-amused smile.

"Deciding to join me out here stargazing Inuyasha?" He scoffed in response, blushing slightly and turning away.

"Yeah right, I only needed some time to think. Sango's giving Miroku quite the abuse today, and I just can't think with them bickering." Kagome sighed to herself. 'Kind of sounds like someone else I know,' she thought sadly. Noticing her sudden shifts in mood, Inuyasha edged closer to her.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed though it was obvious he was worried. Kagome only shook her head.

"It's nothing!" Hoping he took this as a sign to drop it, she turned her attention back to the stars. Inuyasha, to her relief, did the same. For a long while, they stayed like that, in utter silence until a streak of light danced across the black sky.

"Look, Inuyasha!" She said excitedly, "It's a shooting star!" She looked over to where he sat, and smiled when she saw his ears swivel in confusion. He stared at her with his amber eyes.

"Shooting star?"

"Hai. In my era, whenever you see a shooting star, you get to make a wish!" She explained. "If you're lucky, it might just come true!" She continued in a rather singsong voice. Inuyasha looked at the grass for a while.

"Does it work?" He asked, curious. Kagome giggled, the sound like a precious melody to the hanyou's sensitive ears.

"Sometimes, come on, try it! Who knows? Besides, it's a lot easier than wishing on the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha shrugged and closed his eyes, deep in thought over his wish. When he decided he smirked.

"I wish-"

"No!" Kagome interrupted. "Don't say it aloud, or else it won't come true!" He gave her an annoyed look, which she only returned with an innocent smile. Closing his eyes once more, he made his wish and soon after opened his eyes.

"There!" He said triumphantly. Kagome giggled once more.

"I hope it comes true, Inuyasha," she said, kindness evident in her voice. He tried to suppress the rising blush in his cheeks, turning away once more.

"Uh, whatever. What did you wish for?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Kagome shook her head, some of her raven tresses falling over her shoulder.

"I didn't make a wish," she replied simply. He looked at her, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because all I ever need, is right here," she answered. But somewhere in the back of her mind, a little thought still nagged. 'No it isn't,' it said. 'You still feel empty, even when you ARE with Inuyasha.' Still, she shook the thought from her head, and turned her attention over to Inuyasha. Surprisingly, he had edged closer to her. Blushing, Kagome looked into his amber eyes sheepishly.

"Ano. . ."

"Kagome, what did you REALLY wish for?" Kagome's eyes widened in anger. 'How dare he thinks that I'm lying!'

"You Jerk! SIT!" (thump)

= =

In the shadows, Naraku watched, masking his scent and eyeing the miko with extreme interest. 'Her aura is strong, I sense great powers within her, stronger than that of Kikyo's.' He smirked. 'She can be of great use if under my control.' His mind shifted to another thought. Knowing from past experiences that she wasn't one to be so easily manipulated.

'Her bond with Inuyasha is too strong. She will not be as easy to control as Kikyo.' He watched as Kagome and Inuyasha began bickering with one another, waking up the little kitsune in the process. 'Still, there is one way to get her.'

=End Chapter=

* * *

Yume: Okay, this is the start

Ja Ne!


	2. Wishful Thinking

****

[A/N]

Yume: I have to say, THANKS for all of your support on this whole incident. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience, and the lack of new chapters that will come out until I get everything fixed.

CF: If you want to know when Yume with put up newest of the new chapters on the other sites, contact Yume: youkaiyumeyahoo.com, and she shall put you on her mailing list

Yume: Furthermore, thanks for all of your reviews, they truly made me feel better.

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I cried over the fact that I don't own Inuyasha, I'd be richer than Bill Gates. . .well, richer than Jennifer Lopez anyway.

****

=Demon's Angle=

By: Youkai Yume

****

Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking

The sun hung low in the sky, casting off brilliant rays of gold and orange. It melded together with soft pinks and lingering cerulean, to create the image of a wondrous painting, with the sky as its' canvass. But even with the peaceful and unmistakable beauty of the silent evening, the group trudged on, continuing their endless search for shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome let a sigh pass her pink lips as she looked enviously up at a bird that flew overhead. 'So free,' she thought, 'What I would give to just fly away from all of this. . .' Shaking her head lightly, she brought her hesitant conscience back to reality. 'There you go again Kagome, stop it with all your wishful thinking! Like it's ever that easy to get rid of your troubles.'

Still, how long was this going to keep up? How long would she have to stay here in order to fulfill her duty? Did she even want to? Kagome lifted her sapphire gaze onto the hanyou that led the group. His silver hair swaying from side to side. Yet again another sigh passed her lips. 'Yes, if not for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or even for my own happiness. . .' her grip on the strap of her yellow backpack tightened. 'Then I do it for him.'

It was her one sole reason for being here. Pathetic, yes, but it was. Stupid also, she knew to follow him still, when it seemed pointless, inconceivable to even think of continuing. Her legs moved almost robotically as she delved deeper into her thoughts, trees and leaves blew gently all around her.

'Kikyo.' Kagome's chest began to tighten painfully. No matter how hard she ever tried, she would never be as good or as pretty as Kikyo. Never be able to quite make Inuyasha feel complete the way Kikyo did. And being the idiot and hopeless romantic that she was, she had vowed to stay by his side, follow him to the ends of the earth. . .even if it meant following behind Inuyasha and Kikyo.

It slowly killed her from the inside out, devouring what was left of her dreams. Inuyasha was unaware of the pain that he constantly caused her, unaware that although he would never hurt her physically, he hurt her emotionally. To have unrequited love. . .was constant, CONSTANT agony. But there were also times when he said or did something that made her feel that maybe, just maybe there was hope for them yet. But just as quickly he would mask it all up, hide from her, and resume his endless assault on her swaying heart.

As she lagged further behind from the group, eyes focused on her feet, the demon exterminator began to take interest in her friend's behavior.

"Kagome-chan, daijabou?" She asked gently. At hearing her name, the young miko snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hai. I'm alright, Sango. Just thinking is all," Kagome reassured her, removing a few locks of hair that swayed into her face. The older girl saw a slight sadness etched into her blue orbs, but knew not to pry into private matters. All she could do was nod in quiet understanding, a hunch somewhere in the back of her mind that a certain hanyou was the cause behind those sad eyes.

'He always is. . .' she thought idly to herself, looking in the direction of where the proud half-demon was. 'And someday, I have a feeling he is going to regret it.'

= =

Her crimson eyes narrowed as her sight fell upon the traveling group. Sealed from sight and smell, cloaked in her own veil of protection, she continued to watch them still. Her lips curled into a slight frown as she focused all of her attention on the young girl---the miko that steadily lagged behind from the rest.

'Why does Naraku continue to take such interest in a human girl?' She wondered to herself. It was mind boggling to her why he wanted out of all things, such a seemingly weak and fragile creature. . .Holding her fan/weapon tighter, her mind wandered to one possibility.

'He claims it is because of her power,' her eyes followed the girl's every move. She had to admit that her aura was indeed strong, despite her appearance. . .but she couldn't help but feel that there was another reason behind Naraku's sudden interest in her. . .

****

=Flashback=

"Kagura," Naraku's voice, dripping with malice called out to his incarnation. Grudgingly, the demoness appeared before him, crimson eyes furrowed together in a glare.

"Yes, Naraku-sama?" She asked, her bitter voice bouncing off of the dark walls of the room. Kagura saw him smirk, sending shivers down her spine. How she hated his smile.

"I have an assignment for you," he paused, standing up to his full height, "You know of the miko, Kagome, that follows Inuyasha, correct?" Not sure where this was leading, Kagura nodded, eyes never leaving the hanyou. "I want you to capture her, and bring her to me." Confused, the wind sorceress lifted an eyebrow at him, holding her fan to her lips.

"And why, may I ask, do you want her?" She asked cautiously. He steadily turned his malevolent gaze upon her, wavy hair falling into his eyes and face. He smirked at her still.

"The girl has always shown signs of miko powers, and it has come to my attention that her power is continuing to climb. She is strong, stronger than Kikyo," he explained, walking steadily towards the window. "She could easily defeat a whole hoard of demons with her pure touch---if given the proper training."

"Why not just obtain the undead miko? She has already proved herself to be useful to you many times, Naraku," Kagura narrowed her gaze when she heard a chuckle emit from his throat.

"Kikyo? She is powerful, yes. But nothing compared to Kagome. Imagine how much I can gain if I could just have her on my side. . ." He spoke with a hushed voice, and if it weren't for her acute hearing, could've sworn he held a hint of lust when he spoke of the girl. Lowering her head suspiciously, she folded her fan to reveal her crimson lips curled in a half-smile.

"You of all people must realize that the miko will not be easy to manipulate," she reminded him. Naraku turned from his observation of the outside world to settle his eyes on Kagura's tense form.

"I suppose she won't be," he drawled. "Her loyalty and bond with Inuyasha is too strong, and I doubt that I will be able to break the trust that she holds for him as easily as I did Kikyo." He mused, a malicious grin graced his cold lips. "Her loyalty to him is unwavering."

"Then what you are asking me to do would be futile," she spat, angry at him for wasting her time. To her surprise, Naraku still wore his smug look. He slowly approached her, eyes glinting malevolently in the dark. He was soon in front of her, only two feet separated their bodies. Lifting her glaring gaze to his own, he let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh? I think it would be quite easy to manipulate someone who is a blank slate."

****

=End Flashback=

Kagura could only grimace at the memory. It really WAS quite simple. If Kagome no longer remembered Inuyasha, there would be not trust between them. No feelings of love or friendship; no recollection of everything she had shared or experienced by the hanyou's side. Yes, she would indeed be easy to control, now the only thing she had to do was to get her to him. Inwardly, she smirked at a sudden realization: Naraku wants her. Wanted her more than the Shikon. . .more than Kikyo.

= =

He was tense, something was wrong, he could tell. All the silver hairs on his body bristled in anticipation as an ominous wind blew around them. The trees scattered their leaves into the air, dancing hypnotically in the howling wind. Inuyasha stopped abruptly. The others looked at him questioningly, surprised at his sudden shifts in mood. In a blur of red and silver, Kagome found herself staring into Inuyasha's back as he went into a defensive stance.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" His hand shot up in a gesture to silence her.

"The wind. . .that scent," he growled, his amber orbs flickering in anger when he recognized it. "Kagura."

As soon as her name was whispered, the wind blew around them wildly, whipping dust and leaves into the air in mad tornadoes. Everyone was prepared and waiting for the battle that was to come, and finally, when the dust cleared and the wind calmed, there stood the demoness in question.

"Took you long enough," she mocked in her leering voice. Miroku stepped out first, trying to keep a calm face.

"What is it that you want?" He asked her, and was answered by a malicious smile. Her eyes glittered for a second before falling upon Kagome, who shivered at the cold gaze.

"I have come for your miko," Kagura stated simply. At hearing this, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, growling dangerously at the wind sorceress.

"What do you want her for?!" He snarled at her, while Kagome clutched his red haori, looking with surprised eyes from demoness to hanyou. Kagura scoffed, unfolding her fan.

"Naraku has taken a sudden. . .interest in her. . .my orders are to bring her to him," Smiling still, she advanced towards them, preparing her assault. "And I intend to carry out those orders!" She unleashed several wind blades with one swoop of her fan, aimed straight for Inuyasha. He quickly blocked it using Tetsusaiga's large blade, and pushed back with his own force, running towards her with his sword poised for attack.

"There's no way in the seven hells you're gonna lay a FINGER on Kagome!" with that he swiped at her, and although she managed to get away, the blade had come perilously close to her midsection, ripping her kimono slightly in the process. Scowling at him, she jumped back a couple of yards.

"My, aren't we eager to protect," she teased, earning another threatening growl from Inuyasha. She saw the monk and the taijya approach, ready to assault on both her sides.

"You are outnumbered, Kagura!" Sango said to her warningly, and was surprised when she did nothing to show signs of retreat.

"Then I guess I'll just have to even the odds. . ." With that, she drew a black and yellow hive from her kimono, releasing the familiar poison insects onto the battlefield. Miroku quickly rewrapped the sacred beads on his hand, which had been undone earlier. Sango, however was not intimidated and ran forward, along with Inuyasha towards Kagura.

"It'll take more than that, bitch!" She chuckled.

"You're a demon exterminator, go and slay a couple of other demons." With another wave of her fan, a hoard of demons from seemingly out of nowhere appeared, launching themselves at them. Grimacing in displeasure, Sango, Inuaysha and Miroku all found themselves too occupied with the incoming demons to deal with Kagura.

The wind sorceress smiled; perfect. She saw the girl from the corner of her eye, and was quite displeased when she saw the miko move to gather her bow and arrows to aid her friends. As quick as the very wind she controlled, she appeared behind Kagome, who gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance.

"Not so fast my dear, we need to get you to Naraku," Kagome glared furiously at her, and aimed straight for her chest. Kagura stopped her advance abruptly, staring at the arrow pointed threateningly at her.

"There's no way I can miss from here. . ." She said confidently, drawing her bowstring back.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Came Inuyasha's voice, and abandoning her stance, Kagome jumped out of the way as Tetsusuag's blade swung at where she and Kagura stood. Rolling to the side, Kagome anxiously looked up to see if Inuyasha had nailed her, but was overcome with disappointment when she spotted the demoness hovering a few feet above.

"Still here?" She questioned the fuming hanyou, who continued to swing again and again at her in raged fury. He had a hard time with the Kaze no Kizu seeing as Kagura controlled the wind. All the while, Kagura could only laugh at his feeble attempts, countering every now and then with her own deadly wind blades.

Kagome watched from afar as her friends fought to defend her. She hated this, feeling so completely useless. Drawing back her arrow once more, she aimed for Kagura. If she could just get one good hit, the battle would be over. . .the problem was that Inuyasha and Kagura were both moving so fast that she found it hard to get a clear shot. Still she focused all of her mikos onto the one arrow.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she failed to sense the bat youkai that lurked nearby, eyes glinting red as it stalked upon its' prey. With speed and agility, it wrapped it's winged arms around her, muffling her cries as it clamped it's hand over her mouth. Shippo who had been hiding in the yellow pack before, saw what happened, in a ball of raging red fur, clamped his teeth over the bat youkai's arm, screaming,

"Leff go o' Kaghomhf" against his arm. Growling in annoyance, the bat youkai flung the little kitsune off against a tree.

Kagome struggled against her captor, releasing her arrow before she was being dragged slowly away into the dark shadows of the forest. Away from the battle, away form Inuyasha.

Inuayasha's eyes widened when he saw one of Kagome's purified arrows fly in between him and Kagura. 'Kagome?' He tore his eyes from the wind sorceress to search for the girl, but found that she was nowhere in sight. 'Shit! Where'd she go?!' Kagura noticed Kagome's absence as well, and a look of pure satisfaction came upon her face.

"It is too late, hanyou. Kinu has already taken away your precious miko, she is ours. . ." Inuyasha paled when he heard this. 'Kagura was only the distraction!' He realized, and his hands trembled with the desire to spill her blood.

"Damn you. . ." he breathed. "Give me back Kagome!" He slashed at her, and she quickly dodged out of the way, removing a feather in her hair, and in a strong gust of wind, was flying off on a giant pure white feather. Her laughter rung in his ears.

"It would be useless to go after her, Inuyasha. By the time you find your miko, it will be too late. . ."

= =

"I am Kagome. . ." her words echoed again and again in his ears. Her scent still lingered in his hazy dream. "Do not fear. . ." Her sweet, melodic voice soothed his aggravated soul, calmed his dark mood. "We shall meet again. . ." The feel of her soft, warm lips tingled upon his own, as if he really had shared that kiss with her. Within that kiss, he had never felt so. . .he wasn't sure how he felt, but he was completely entranced by it. But what frustrated him most was her sapphire eyes. It haunted him, mocked him in its' silent beauty.

"I am Kagome."

Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru clenched his fist, turning his golden eyes to the evening sky. 'Why does she continue to haunt my dreams? Why do I feel a familiar connection to her. . .and why do I suddenly ache when I think of her?' It made no sense, the demon lord flexed his claws, to stress himself over a woman---a being that didn't even exist. And yet he still did, and it aggravated him so.

Observing with sparked curiosity, Rin wondered what was bothering her Sesshomaru-sama. Even though he looked as emotionless as ever, the child could sense when he was troubled by something. Running ahead of Ah, Un and Jaken, she caught up with the Tiyoukai, tugging lightly on his kimono sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" His attention averted upon the small child. "Why is Sesshomaru-sama so distant today? Rin wants to know so Rin can make Sesshomaru-sama feel all better!" Staring at the little girl for a short while, he stoically shook his head at her.

"I am fine Rin," he replied, patting lightly on her head. He returned his gaze to the now visible moon that hung in the darkened pink and orange sky. Her scent still assaulted his nose, it had smelled so wonderful, and that dream had felt so real.

In fact, he suddenly felt like he COULD smell it, as the scent became stronger within his nose. . . 'Wait. . .' Sesshomaru found that he indeed was not hallucinating, as the scent of sakura blossoms, jasmine, and spring rain soon came to him with the blowing wind.

A sudden unexplainable excitement filled him, as he sped off towards the direction of the scent; leaving a confused Rin and complainig Jaken behind. But they were far from his mind at the moment, for now, the only thing that he could think about was of that angel. 'My angel. . .'

Maybe, just maybe, she really wasn't just someone he dreamed up. And maybe, her foretelling of their meeting was about to come true afterall.

****

=End Chapter=

Yume: Thanks again for all of your support, and to new fanfic readers, I hope u enjoy!

CF: READ AND REVIEW! No flames please!


	3. Erasing the Pain

[A/N]

Yume: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but I was out all weekend at Anime Expo and spending July 4th with me family.

CF: Ah, so fun…and we got to meet the guy who did the voice to Spike from Cowboy Bebop, and all that other great anime!

Yume: (squeal) I shook his hand! I can die happy! And there were a lot of Sesshomaru cosplay people! Wow! Anyways, here's the next chap.

[Disclaimer]: You know the drill.

* * *

Demon's Angel

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 3: Erasing the Pain

The wind blew ominously through the darkened forest, and the leaves swayed eerily, almost as if it was whispering secrets into the night air. The sun had already set, and now the sky was blanketed black. Yet with the stars twinkling brightly above, a menacing aura permeated the atmosphere.

Kagome struggled against her kidnapper, using all of her strength in futile attempts to gain freedom. But it seemed the more she fought, the tighter his grip on her became. As captor and captive ran deeper into the foreboding darkness, Kagome could sense Inuyasha's presence becoming weaker, fading almost into nothingness as the distance between them grew. Her heart felt heavy. At this rate, they'll be too far for him to track down.

'I have to get back to him!' Her struggles increased with renewed strength, and she felt a low rumbling come from the bat youkai's chest as a feral growl passed it's lips.

"Be still, wench! Do not force me to inject you with sleeping poison in order for you to cooperate!" He hissed, his cold voice causing her to shiver. Kagome stilled against him, and it took all of her control to keep her body form shaking in trepidation. Complete panic and fear engulfed her. 'Where is he taking me?'

It seemed like an eternity before they stopped completely, and Kagome blinked nervously at her surroundings. They were in a clearing, in which it was almost devoid of any life. The trees were bare, with only a couple of dried leaves hanging onto its' branch for dear life as it flapped wildly against the wind. The forest floor was dirty, and not a single blade of grass was visible.

Focusing back on the situation at hand, she realized that the bat youkai had set her down on her feet, though he still held her painfully by the arm. He had also removed his grimy hands from her mouth too. She glared dangerously at him, intending to use her mouth to her utmost advantage-or undoing, but either way she could NOT stay quiet about this.

"Let me go! I may be human, but I can still kick your ass! Inuyasha or not!" She shouted, causing the bat youkai to flinch. She could tell he fought the urge to cover his ears, for if he did, his prisoner would get away. She was quickly silenced again when he yanked painfully at her arm, causing her to whimper a bit at her bruising arm.

"He is here." It hissed. Kagome looked confusedly up at him, opening her mouth to protest or ask whom he meant, but found that her voice was lost. An unexplainable wave of fear enveloped her as a familiar, menacing aura seeped into her being. She tensed when she realized why the aura seemed so familiar, and glanced nervously at her captor to see that he was nervous as well.

A deep, mocking chuckle echoed all around them, and Kagome tensed as a shiver ran up her spine. Naraku. She swallowed, as the looming dark figure of the hanyou cloaked in a baboon pelt came into view from the shadows. Even in the darkness, she could still see his lips curve into a menacing smile.

"Ah, Kinu. I see you have completed the task of bringing the girl to me."

"Naraku-sama, I have brought you the miko. Just as you have ordered, now keep your promise and free my mate!" The bat youkai called out to him, and Kagome stole a quick glance over to him. 'So, he's doing this because Naraku is keeping his mate hostage!' She almost felt her anger melt and her glare fixed itself on Narkau.

"Oh yes. . .your mate. . ." He said idly, as if he had just remembered her. "I'm afraid she proved rather difficult when she refused to hand over her Shikon shard, so I had to use other methods to obtain them." Naraku answered, malice dripping off of the words as his malevolent smirk grew. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Kinu's aura grow fearful and angry at the same time. He growled dangerously at the hanyou.

"What do you mean?" He managed to croak. Naraku chuckled, the sound causing her to shudder once more.

"I disposed of her," He stated plainly, though pure satisfaction could be heard in his voice. Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth at hearing this, and she looked at Kinu, sympathy etched into his eyes. The bat youkai just stood there, stunned at his words. He lowered his head, and Kagome saw her captor's eyes bleed crimson. His body shook in anger and grief.

"You fucking bastard!" He breathed out, fangs bared and glinting dangerously in the dark. "I'LL KILL YOU!" His hand that had been gripping at her shoulder pushed her stumbling backwards, but she never tore her eyes from the scene. Kinu had leapt in blind fury at Naraku, claws and fangs poised for attack. But before he could even reach the hanyou, Naraku had struck an outstretched tentacle at him. Kagome held her hand to her mouth, letting out a muffled scream as it pierced through the bat youkai's flesh, and his blood rained on the forest floor below.

A hair-raising howl escaped Kinu's lips as he screamed in pain and agony, his eyes rolled back into his head before he grew completely still. Kagome's body shook as she continued to stare. A pleased chuckle soon filled the clearing, and Naraku quickly withdrew his bloodstained tentacle from his victim's body, causing it to fall limply onto the ground drenched in a pool of it's own blood.

"Why?" Naraku looked up at the miko that was slumped not far from the scene. "Not even he deserved it, Naraku. . .why?" He only smirked at her.

"Why, Kagome. . .I'm allowed to defend myself, aren't I?" Kagome's stormy sapphire eyes met his crimson depths, and his body spiked with desire when he felt her aura flare angrily, the flames burning in her furious eyes. He watched her as she slowly stood up, her frame trembling from both fear and anger. Kami, she was beautiful when she was angry. He longed to reach out and touch her, taste her, claim her. 'Soon,' he thought.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Her voice rang out in determination and her eyes glittered her hate for him. He smiled ever so smugly at her, causing her to glare at him once more. In the blink of an eye, Kagome found herself face-to-face with Naraku---LITERALLY. He was inches from her face, his baboon pelt and mask slipping off of his body to reveal his true face to her.

Kagome had to hold her breath to block out the disgusting smell of sulfur and blood that was Naraku from assaulting her nose. Her stormy eyes dared to look at his, and she nearly gasped when she saw that his eyes were darkened with desire. She shivered as his smile continued to haunt her silently in the still night.

"All I want is you, Kagome." He answered her, his voice low and husky. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as he lowered his head to claim her lips. 'NO!' Her mind screamed. She refused to have her very first kiss stolen by (shudder) Naraku.

"NO!!!!!" She pushed her hands against his chest, and to her surprise, a pinkish glow emitted from her hands, and the next thing she knew, searing white light surged from her being, knocking Naraku backwards to the other end of the clearing. Blinking herself onto the reality of what she had just done, she sunk to the ground as her body suddenly became completely tired and exhausted. 'That must've taken a lot of energy from me. . .'

Her head snapped back to the hanyou on the other side, who had gotten to his feet once more. He was panting hard, holding onto his side and his wavy hair fell out of his pale face to reveal crimson eyes of fury.

"How did you. . ." His voice growled at her, and all of her instincts told her to run. However, she was unable of doing so, because her body seemed to be totally devoid of energy. Her eyes darted fearfully at the hanyou staring with a sort of angry, yet lustful look.

"I-I don't know! It just happened, okay?" She screamed at him, and Kagome looked down at her hands. Her palm, her fingertips were still burning. Had she called upon her miko powers? Naraku calmed, and his anger transformed into sweet satisfaction, and he began to laugh. Kagome looked up at him, glaring her contempt. 'What was so funny?!'

"Such power. . ." he whispered, eyeing Kagome as if she were candy. He slowly approached her, his footsteps echoing into the dark night as he came closer, and closer still to where she was paralyzed on the spot. "Think of what you can do with it if you had the proper training. . ." Kagome closed her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"What do you want. . ." She asked once more.

"I have already told you, all I want is you. . ." His claw came to caress her cheek, and she flinched away from his icy touch. He smirked. "But that's not all I want. I want to help you, Kagome-koi," He said in his most gracious voice, and Kagome's eyes snapped back open to glare up at him defiantly.

"I don't want your help! And don't call me KOI!" She spat out to him, edging as far away as her weakened body would allow it. Unfazed, Naraku began to circle around her slowly, giving her the impression of being a trapped animal.

"Don't you like being called koi? Or would you prefer to hear it coming from Inuyasha?" He asked her in a mocking tone. She flinched upon hearing this, and her arms drew up to hold her trembling frame. The scent of her unshed tears teased his nose. Naraku smiled triumphantly, he had found her weak spot. "But you know he'd never call YOU that. Why would he when he has Kikyo?"

"Shut up!" Kagome cried, her hands flew up to cover her ears. She wanted to block it out, even if it was true. But his words still seeped through.

"It is useless to hide from this fact, Kagome. He does not want you, and yet he continues to torment you. You dream of being in his arms, of feeling his touch, when you know all of these things, these fantasies. . .are impossible. He would get rid of you in the blink of an eye and you know it."

"NO! You're wrong, Inuyasha cares about me!" She held her head in her hands, trying to convince herself more than him. Naraku circled her still, relentless in his mind game.

"No matter how much you deny it, it will not change reality. Can't you see? He's using you. . .you're nothing but a shard detector to him. And even if he held some feelings for you it is only because he sees Kikyo in you."

"NO! NO!"

"He could never love you, Kagome-koi. He promised his heart to Kikyo, don't you remember? He vowed to protect her."

"But he vowed to protect me too. . ." Kagome whispered in vain, her reasons running out.

"He cannot do both. In the end, you know he'd always choose HER over you. And he will continue to break your heart again and again and again. . .release yourself of this pain, Kagome. Let me help you. . ." Kagome looked up at Naraku, who slowly kneeled down to her level. Tears streamed down her face as she was determined not to give in. But. . . "I can give you everything your heart desires, anything that Inuyasha could never give you in a million years," His words were so tempting. 'No! I cannot give in!'

But she was fighting a losing battle, as she felt Naraku's cold hands weave into her ebony tresses. His fingertips brushing against her scalp and stroking her hair in a soothing manner. 'Must not. . .give in. . .' Her mind was becoming hazy, and her body felt too weak to even hold up her sitting position. She found herself, much to her own disgust, leaning against Naraku as he continued to run his fingers through her locks. She couldn't help it, she felt so tired.

"Let me make you forget. . ." He whispered into her hair, and with those last words, Kagome gave into her exhaustion, drifting into the consuming darkness of her mind. A lone tear slipped from her eye as she was engulfed in the comforting shadows, and her mind echoed out in loss. . . 'Please no. . .'

* * *

His silver hair bellowed behind him like a silk cape, as he sped towards the scent. 'She's so close. . .' The demon lord was just a silver blur racing through the forest, and he was relentless in his search. He had to quench this curiosity, this obsession. As the scent grew stronger, Sesshomaru picked up another scent coming in that direction. The scent of sulfur and blood; the unmistakable stench of that hanyou-Naraku.

A low growl formed in the back of his throat, and he pursued with renewed speed. A sudden anxiety filled him at the thought that if indeed it was the angel from his dreams, her being with Naraku meant harm would come to her.

'They are just beyond those trees,' he thought as he spotted a clearing up ahead. His golden eyes narrowed when he saw two figures in the area. One he recognized as Naraku, and the other. . .was shielded by Naraku's hovering form. Upon entering the clearing, Naraku turned to face the demon lord.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a while," He greeted in his disgustingly pleasant voice. Sesshomaru focused his intense gaze on the hanyou. "Tell, me. What brings the great Taiyoukai of the West all the way out here?" Naraku stood up, revealing an unconscious girl in his arms. Sesshomaru's eyes settled on her, and he inhaled the air, confirming the scent.

'It is that of the angel in my dreams. . .' But this was his half-brother's wench! It couldn't be here. His heart became heavy in his chest, as disappointment washed over him. For one brief moment, he, Sesshomaru, allowed himself to chase after a fantasy. Still, there was something about her. . .

"That girl," Sesshomaru finally spoke, his voice indifferent as he gestured at the miko in Naraku's arms.

"Ah, yes. The prize that I have obtained from Inuyasha. Isn't she lovely?" Naraku smirked at the demon lord, sensing his tense and suspicious form as he continued to eye the miko. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'Her presence, her scent. . .it's so familiar. But it can't be her. . .' He slowly stepped closer towards them, but froze when he saw her stir awake.

Naraku looked anxiously down at her, and eased her body onto the ground.

"Mmmmm," She moaned sleepily, her midnight locks falling over shoulders as she shook her head lightly. Sesshomaru continued to observe her with interest---and then she slowly opened her eyes, sapphire pools blinking to the world around her. His breath caught in his throat as the vision of that angel once again plagued his mind. 'Her eyes are exactly like HER'S.'

"W-Where am I?" She managed to say as she came out of her haze. She glanced around, and her eyes became locked onto the demon lord not far from where she sat. Her eyes swept up his ivory form, and she gasped at first glance of his golden orbs. He was beautiful. . .They continued to stare at each other for what seemed an eternity, until Naraku grew impatient and nudged her attention to him.

Slowly tearing her eyes away from Sesshomaru, she looked at the man beside her.

"Feeling better, koi?" Naraku asked, a smirk appearing on his lips, and the girl couldn't help but shudder at hearing his voice. Her body tensed as she felt a wave of fear engulf her. His presence made her uncomfortable, and yet she never saw him before. Was he a friend? He called her 'koi.'

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked in a weakened voice, and she nearly jumped when she felt Naraku's hands encircle her trembling frame. Both hanyou and miko heard the demon lord growl softly at seeing this. Naraku turned to the taiyoukai once more, who had stepped even closer to the two.

"What are you doing with the girl?" Sesshomaru coldly asked, and he narrowed his eyes when Naraku picked her up in his arms once more, causing her to widen her eyes.

"I am taking her back to my domain, Sesshomaru-sama. I have claimed my prize and now I'm taking her home," He replied, his words dripping in malice and a smug look came over his darkened face. The girl's scent became so heavily tainted in fear and confusion, it made Sesshomaru growl once more. "So if you'll just excuse me. . ."

"You are not excused." Naraku stopped dead in his tracks, the smirk wiped from his face, and he turned to glare at the demon lord.

"Oh?" He asked in an innocent voice. Sesshomaru's eyes shone with disgust for the hanyou, though his mask remained in place.

"The girl, give her to me." He demanded calmly, and at the request, Naraku's face contorted into one of anger.

"She belongs to me," He growled.

"I'm afraid that is not so. You are trespassing on my lands, hanyou. And everything on my lands belong to me. If I am not mistaken, you found that girl here, so that makes her mine," Sesshomaru explained indifferently, though a bit of impatience could be heard in his cold voice. He glared when he saw Naraku's hold on her tighten, causing her to whimper slightly in pain.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse," He responded icily. At his words, Sesshomaru made an advance on him.

"And I'm afraid I have to insist," Sesshomaru bit out, and lunged straight for Naraku, who threw Kagome to the side and blocked with one of his tentacles.

She was thrown against a tree, and winced painfully. Forcing her eyes to open, she gazed at the scene that unfolded before her. Confused and lost, it was all she could do to just watch as the two demons fought.

Naraku sneered as he continued to lash out his tentacles, which Sesshomaru blocked with ease. Pulling out his youkai whip, he struck Naraku, who grimaced in pain. Resisting the urge to smirk, Sesshomaru lashed his whip again, this time it wrapped around his tentacles. He pulled on it, causing Naraku to stumble forward. Cracking his poison claws, he drove them deep into his tentacle, severing it off the hanyou. He wrinkled his nose lightly when the disgusting smell of his blood reached his nose.

"SHE IS MINE!" Naraku yelled out, as more tentacles came aimed straight for Sesshomaru. The demon lord dodged, and landed nearby.

"Foolish hanyou," He drew Tokijin from his sash, and pointed it at Naraku. Just as the blow was about to come, the tip of his sword crackled with electricity, and hundreds of daggers sparked and flew at his body. He cried out in agony as it tore at his flesh and clothes, the daggers slicing off his tentacles. The forest floor rained with his blood, and the miko let out a frightful scream, covering her mouth to keep from throwing up.

Before Sesshomaru could bring the final blow, Naraku released a poisonous miasma, making it impossible for anyone to see. Covering his nose, Sesshomaru scanned the black smoke for his target. But another thought struck his head: 'The girl.' He could hear her coughing nearby, and sped towards her dark figure.

She was hunched over, trying her best to block out the posion. Without even thinking, Sesshomaru kneeled down beside her, and pulled her to his body. She turned into his touch, and buried her face into his chest, clinging tightly. Normally he would mind, but this miko's scent was dominant over the poison miasma, seeing as how close they were.

As the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru's head snapped back up to see Naraku flying off on a gray cloud, his baboon pelt on. Turning back, he shouted back to the demon lord.

"Make no mistake, Lord Sesshomaru. I will be back to claim what is mine!" With that, he disappeared into the dark night, and the forest grew still and silent once more. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he instantly locked onto her eyes, who stared at him in confusion and exhaustion.

'Why did I save her? She is my brother's wench.' But as he continued to stare into her sapphire orbs so similar to that of the angel, he couldn't bring himself to just let Naraku take her. 'Maybe. . .' The miko let out a raspy sigh, and her lids slowly closed.

The last thing she saw was the ivory demon lord, so perfect in his grace and yet so cold and unfamiliar. Whatever he was, the miko snuggled into his tail, and one thought entered her head. 'He's so warm. . .'

End Chapter

* * *

Yume: Well, that's that! Again, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO SENT IN A REVIEW! I truly do appreciate it!

CF: Now do us a favor…and press that review button again! NO flames.

Yume: Also, HAPPY BELATED INDEPENDENCE DAY!


	4. Saving A Lost Soul

[A/N]

Yume: Thank you all for being patient! I apologize for the far in between updates, and I thank all of my readers again for you support and reviews!!

CF: Now, on with the story. BTW, for all of you who want to know when we will have new updates on the other sites, contact Yume and she shall add you on her mailing list!

[Disclaimer]: Hmmmmm. . .nope! Not mine!

* * *

Demon's Angel

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 4: Saving a Lost Soul

It was quiet. Everything was deathly peaceful, and only the sound of the soft breeze blowing could be heard in the silent evening. Sesshomaru gazed down at the face of the girl that he had just saved. Her breathing was calm, and her lips were slightly parted as she drew breath. Moaning softly, she snuggled closer into his tail, and he tensed at the warm sensation that engulfed him on the innocent act.

His eyes closed as he inhaled her scent. It was indeed the sweet aroma that he had recognized to be the angel's from his dream. But this couldn't be her. She was Inuyasha's wench, a filthy human that he saw to be clumsy, loud, and weak. But if that was indeed so, then why was she in his hold at this moment? Why had he taken her? Rescued her from Naraku? He could care less about this girl, right?

Looking down at her face once more, he resisted the urge to sigh. His eyes settled on her closed lids, which hid the entrancing sapphire orbs that caught his breath earlier. Yes, those cursed eyes were the reason for his actions. Sesshomaru felt a sense of nostalgia come over him when he had locked his golden gaze with hers. He could never forget it. It was the same as HER'S.

'Kagome, my angel.' He mused idly, and just as quickly shook off his intruding thoughts. But she is not HER, he had to remember that. The angel in his dreams was nothing but a mere illusion, far too perfect to be real. But this lead him back to his original question of why he had her in his possession.

Did he really wish to see the enchantress of his dreams that badly, enough to take in a girl that reminded him of her? Still. . .the similarities and the feeling of warmth that came to him when she was near cannot be mere coincidence.

As the Western castle came into view, Sesshomaru tightened his tail around the miko's small frame. He was beginning to feel indecisive. Was he, Sesshomaru, going to chase a childish fantasy that probably meant nothing? Or would he just rid himself of the girl, and have one less nuisance to worry about? Afterall, she had proven herself to be troublesome in previous encounters, though he had to admire her for her fire, spirit, and courage; something he found to be extremely rare in humans. She was the first to stand up to him, and that would not go unnoticed by the demon lord.

No, killing her would be a waste. He actually felt respect for her on some level, even if she was a lowly human. Even so, she would prove to be useful. Yes, he could use her to lure Inuyasha---but more importantly, he could learn more about her.

The Taiyoukai admitted that even after his analysis, he still could not erase the prospect of her relating to the angel out of his mind. And if indeed she was, what then? Would he pursue the matter further? Would it change anything? Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

It does not matter, she was still Inuyasha's wench, and therefore, she couldn't possibly have any relations whatsoever. Even if she did, she would never be anything more to the demon lord than just that. Nearing his castle, he landed gracefully on the balcony of one of the guest rooms, and carried her to the futon. Placing her on the soft mattress, she moaned a bit and grasped onto his tail, not wanting to be parted from the warmth. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but softened his gaze when he heard her let out a whimper.

Kneeling beside her, he remembered the name that the angel had whispered before she left. 'Kagome.' What was THIS girl's name? He recalled having heard it before, but never took to mind that it would be necessary to remember. He had to know at least THAT much from the miko. 'Her name couldn't possibly be. . .no. . .impossible. . .' Absently, his hand went to brush the bangs out of her eyes, and he suddenly had a deep yearning to see those sapphire gems again, if only to be reminded of the ethereal beauty that so haunted his being.

* * *

She was lost, the darkness threatening to consume her. A shiver ran past her body, and she was hit with the sudden realization of how completely cold it was. Drawing her hands up to rub her arms, she blinked into the dark interior, hoping her eyes would adjust to the pitch black scenery. Still, it seemed no matter where she turned, or squinted, she couldn't see a single thing.

She parted her lips to cry out for help---but stopped. Cry out to who? Help her from what? She was so utterly confused, she wanted to just curl up into a ball and fade away. If only it were that simple. An unexplainable feeling of emptiness seeped through, and she could do nothing to stop the sudden aching that filled her.

Falling to her knees, she gazed upwards, as if hoping the sun would shine, dissolving the empty, cold shadows. She lost something. . .she felt that knowledge screaming into every fiber of her being. And yet, she wanted to pull out her raven locks because she couldn't figure out for the life of her what it was that she had lost.

The feeling grew to become an unbearable burden of loss, pain, and at the same time bliss all at once. Still gazing upwards, she saw a little ray of light pierce through, and it shone on her face, instantly warming her skin. Closing her eyes shut, it was all she could do to just keep from screaming out her fear and frustration. A lone tear slipped from her eye, streaming slowly down her cheek, and falling in an almost unreal state onto the pitch black ground, rippling rings of silver and blue underneath, and distorting her dream as she finally faded into reality.

* * *

His attention focused back on the girl as she began to stir awake. He used his tail to lift her slightly off of the futon, just enough so that she was leaning against his chest. She moaned softly and her after a moment, her eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to force her chin up so he could take a good look at her eyes, but decided to let her adjust to her surroundings.

She blinked dazedly around her, finding herself to be warm and comfortable instead of cold and lost like in her strange dream. She was in a room of some sort, she realized, and she was leaning against something firm, and yet warm. A tickling sensation brushed against her skin, and she nearly jumped in surprise when she saw it to be some kind of fluffy boa. 'A tail. . .'

Her face flushed with nervousness, and she slowly lifted her gaze up to meet the person who owned said tail. Both the demon lord and miko had to keep from gasping when sapphire met gold in the darkened room. 'It's him. . .' She recognized him to be the untouchable, god-like demon that had saved her from that other demon. She shuddered upon recalling his malevolent crimson stare, and this caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes.

"So, finally awake?" He started coldly. The girl, still wrapped in his tail, snapped her attention back to her host. His expressionless, velvety voice surprised her, and she had to keep in mind that this was the same man that saved her earlier. She nodded.

"Tell me, what were you doing on my lands, alone?" He asked her, and nearly glared when she remained silent. Still, he was patient. "Why was Naraku after you?" Nothing. Sesshomaru gave a low growl at her, and gripped her by the shoulders. She winced, but did not tear away her gaze from him.

"Wench! Speak, or have you lost your tongue?" All she did was stare in a bemused state at him. All of his words, she knew they meant something, but what? Who was Naraku? Was that the demon that tried to take her earlier?

"I-I-I don't know. . ." She managed to croak, but this obviously wasn't the answer that the youkai before her wanted, as his grip on her shoulder tightened. She grimaced, and she suddenly felt a bit angry at this man who demanded answers of her-answers she didn't have. "Hey! Could you let me go? I said I don't know! Just who are you anyway?" Sessomaru growled even deeper, as his patience was quickly slipping.

"Wench, is your feeble mind that ignorant as to forget this Sesshomaru?" He saw her eyes widen at the mention of his name.

"Sesshomaru. . ." She whispered, the syllables rolled off her tongue like a sacred chant. "Is that your name?" She timidly asked. The Taiyoukai stared stoically down at her, how could she ask such a ridiculous question? He knew he himself didn't know her name, but he expected she at least to know his. After all of their encounters, he was a bit offended that she lacked the knowledge of his identity.

"Miko," he started, and she had her attention fully on him. He only saw confusion and innocence engraved in her eyes, and his anger almost melted away at the mere sight of them. Instead of giving her a cold remark about her forgetfulness, he settled on what he originally wanted to find out. The one thing that would put an end to his petty obsession of an ethereal, but seductive enchantress.

"What is your name?" He asked sternly. The girl froze at the question. Again the feeling of loss and emptiness consumed her. 'What's my name?' She racked her brain for an answer but found nothing. Absolutely nothing, no knowledge of where she came from, who she was. . .all she remembered before this moment was the smell of sulfur and blood, crimson eyes, and cold hands on her scalp, silver, gold. . .and warmth.

She gave him a pleading, almost terrified look. Her lips parted, and he held his breath, awaiting the answer to his tortured mind.

"I don't know. . ." She replied, a sense of loss in her voice. Sesshomaru found himself to be extremely displeased with her answer. He glared at her, and his grip on her shoulders once more tightened painfully.

"Wench! I have no time for games!" Sesshomaru snapped at her in a dangerously threatening tone. Fear flickered across her sapphire pools and she grasped his hand on her shoulder, hoping it would get him to loosen his grip.

"It's not a game!" She cried out, "I don't remember who I am!" He growled.

"Explain," he said, a little more harshly than he intended. The girl's hands went up to hold her head, and her voice began to crack.

"I've told you! I can't remember! I just can't! I can't remember who I am, or where I came from! I don't know why I'm here or why that demon was after me! I don't remember where I was or what I was doing before I got here, and I don't remember you!" She broke done, and her small body leaned against his as her whole frame shook with sobs.

Sesshomaru sighed, and he felt his anger slip as her tears soaked through his clothes. As if it had a mind of its' own, his arm went up to rub comfortingly up and down the small of her back. The scent of her tears greatly disturbed him, and he placed a hooked finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Gazing into her drowning sapphire depths, fogged over with the welling of her tears, a sudden pang hit his chest as he identified the emotion so plainly displayed in her eyes: honesty. She was telling the truth, her scent showed no signs of deceit. But that could only mean that she indeed had lost her memories. Was this Naraku's doing?

"Onegai. . .please help me. . ." She whispered, before falling unconsciously into a state of slumber. Falling limply in his arm, he cradled her into his chest. Lifting her up, he slowly carried her out of his room, and walked down the hallways. His mind became plagued with questions. But the one that stuck out the most was, 'What now?'

His thirst for the mere knowledge of her name was not quenched, and she was left vulnerable and helpless thanks to Naraku. What good is she now? Arriving upon the desired room, he opened the shoji door and stepped into the guest room. Placing her on the futon, he tucked a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her face. The streaks of tears were still stained on her flushed cheeks, and was still slightly moist.

He tore his eyes away from her face and gazed outside the window, where the moon hung in the darkened sky. Sesshomaru delved deeper into his thoughts. Inuyasha will come looking for his miko soon, and no doubt Naraku will attempt to take her for himself again. Gazing back down at her, he stood up and gently pried her clutching fingers from his tail.

He could just let them have her, she was of no real use to him anyway. He did not need her to lure Inuyasha, it would be dishonorable, and not to mention cowardly to use her as an advantage for Tetsusaiga. Besides, he could defeat his half-brother easily enough without such conniving ways. But the more he thought about the matter, the more he found it difficult to rid himself of her.

'Onegai. . .please help me. . .' She had pleaded. Her voice was so deep in pain and sorrow that even he, Sesshomaru felt pity for her. Afterall, she had lost all traces of her own identity. He could imagine how completely torn she must feel. He mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be feeling any pity for any human. And she was definitely human, not some angel that he keeps visualizing her to be.

Turning to leave, he took one last glance at the girl sleeping peacefully, hopefully escaping her own suffering. The demon lord stood there for what seemed to be a long while. Sesshomaru couldn't abandon his own selfish wish to find the truth behind his haunting dream. And this is what drove him to keep her with him now. A part of him urged him to shine some compassion on the poor girl, and at least try to help her regain her memories. Yes, at least enough for her to remember her own name.

'Rin must be influencing these feelings of compassion,' He thought to himself. Rin. The girl could be a temporary companion for Rin. Closing the shoji door behind him, his mind wandered once more to the girl on the other side. Something told him in the darkest recesses of his mind, his soul, it told him that this girl, was more entertwined with his destiny than he originally thought her to be.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Miroku shouted at the speeding hanyou ahead of the group. He sent a piercing amber glare back at the monk, his face lined with worry and anger.

"SLOW DOWN?! How can you even think of such a thing when Naraku's probably doing who knows what to Kagome?" He spat back, his fist clenched into a tight fist. An aching filled him, and he looked almost hopelessly ahead, where her scent lingered vaguely mixed in with the scent of fear. He growled. 'Kagome, please be safe. . .'

"Momma. . .where are you?" Shippo whimpered, and Sango pulled him closer in her embrace. It must have been terrible for the child, he saw her being taken away afterall. And Inuyasha. . .she gazed sorrowfully at her hanyou companion. 'It must be even harder for him, knowing he failed to protect her. . .'

"Miroku, we've been searching all day," she said to the houshi beside her. "Do you really think Kagome-chan's okay?" Miroku gave her a dark look and sighed.

"Honestly, Sango, I don't know," He replied. It was an extremely serious matter if even Miroku didn't see the sense in groping Sango to lighten the mood.

Up ahead, Inuyasha still leaped from tree to tree, sniffing almost desperately for his best friend. 'Kagome,' her name echoed in his mind. 'Please forgive me. . .I couldn't protect you,' What he would give to see her safe, to hold her in his arms to know, just know that she was there with him instead of in danger. 'Kagome, I'll find you!'

"Wait for me," he whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry to the ears of the girl he was so desperately searching for.

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

Yume: Thanks again for all your support, make sure you go and REVIEW!

CF: Reviews make the world go round! No flames though.

PUSH

THIS

BUTTON!!!

I

I

I

I

V

V


	5. Naming Tenshi

**[A/N]**

Yume: Thanks so much for all of your support and reviews.

CF: Now enjoy!  
  
**[Disclaimer]:** So not mine.

* * *

**Demon's Angel**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 5: Naming Tenshi**

  
The seemingly endless night finally came to an end, as the golden hint of light that peeked over the horizon of the Western Lands signified the coming of dawn. When she had finally awoken she had found herself to be alone once more. Blinking, she pulled the covers over herself. The demon lord named Sesshomaru was not with her any longer, and she felt a sense of relief and at the same time disappointment come over her.   
  
Shaking the last haze of sleep from her eyes, she glanced around the room. It was a lot more beautiful in the morning light, she observed, than the dark shadows of night that she had first laid eyes upon it. Sighing, she gingerly stepped out of the warm comforts of the futon, and walked over to the window.   
  
Sliding it open, she took a deep breath of the fresh air. Yes, the room, this place, definitely seemed more beautiful in a different light. 'I wonder if he is like that too. . .' The young girl's thoughts wandered briefly to the demon lord from yesterday.   
  
She had always thought him to be beautiful. . .if that was even an appropriate term to use for a man-or was it demon? Ever since she had first laid eyes on him in that clearing. In the darkness of the night and malevolent aura of that other demon, Naraku. . .he was like a light that remained untouched and unfazed by the shadows. Combing her fingers through her ebony locks, she focused her attention to the pinkish blue sky.   
  
And yet. . .at the same time, he was cold and intimidating in his own way. She almost shuddered remembering his piercing gold stare. Like ice---yes, just like ice. Cold, unfeeling, unbreakable, unforgiving. She swallowed. 'How can someone so beautiful be so numb inside?' She wondered.   
  
"I wonder. . ." She muttered, stepping out to the balcony. Gazing over at the lush, green scenery, she couldn't help but feel peace come over her tormented and confused soul. Which reminded her about her own predicament.   
  
'He asked me for my name,' she recalled, 'But I couldn't answer him.' The wind blew her tresses in a dance, and her she closed her eyes, digging her mind to find the answer once more. A growing frustration welled inside her, and she blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.   
  
"Why can't I remember?" Her voice filled with sorrow, and the feeling of emptiness and loss filled her once more. What was she like before this amnesia? Who was she, and did anyone even remember her? Does anyone even miss her? What if in fact, she didn't even have a place, or a home to go back to? Perhaps she was all alone to begin with. . .   
  
"Kami-sama, where do I belong?" She whispered, the first tears of the morning slipping from her orbs.   
  
Her misery was shortly forgotten however, when her attention was averted to the sound of a child's laughter. Wiping away her tears, sapphire eyes wandered over to a breathtakingly beautiful garden below. Amidst the abundant fields of flowers, she spotted a little girl of about six or seven playing happily and dancing around a disgruntled green toad.   
  
At the sight, she couldn't help but let a smile curve her lips. She giggled when she saw the child put a wreath of flowers over the unsuspecting toad's head; which led to several shrill protests. The girl, deciding that the toad was far too noisy, took the strange staff from his grimy, green fingers and hit him over the head with it. A rather primitive, but effective way of silencing it.   
  
It was then that the little girl raised her adorable cinnamon brown eyes up to where she stood on her balcony. At one look, she sent her a wide, toothy grin, and waved enthusiastically. Giggling, she waved back.   
  
"Come play with Rin!" She called out, gesturing excitedly at all the flowers, and already formulating fun games to play once the girl came down from her room.   
  
Biting her lower lip in consideration, she decided what the heck? It would give her something to do, and also take her mind off of her condition. Now how to get there. . .Looking down over the wooden railing of the balcony, she estimated how far off of the ground she was. It was a good distance if she were to jump, and she didn't really want to.   
  
She very well couldn't leave her room to look for the garden. Afterall, she didn't know her way around this castle, and she didn't want to spend hours wandering around the castle. Not to mention, she sort of wasn't ready to face the demon lord yet, and even if she did run into him, something told her that it was very unlikely that he would give her directions---or a tour. Probably just send her back to this very room, and it was the last place she wanted to be in.   
  
Glancing around, she spotted a winding vines that managed to creep its' way up the castle walls. Probably took it years to grow this high, but that wasn't the point. Her eyes lit up at the sudden realization that she could use it as a ladder to get down.   
  
"Perfect!" She smiled, and turned her eyes back to the waiting little girl. "I'll be down there in a sec!" She called out, and left the balcony to find her shoes. After a short moment, she returned, swinging her legs over the wooden railing, and reaching for the vines.   
  
Rin's eyes widened in worry, and she ran a couple of paces when she saw the girl slip a bit as she hung on tightly to the vines.   
  
"Be careful, pretty lady!" She called out. She could only wave back reassuringly, and pretty soon carefully climbed down the weaving green ropes.   
  
Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, she panted slightly, looking once in a while to see her footing on her makeshift ladder. 'Halfway there!' She cheered, and she could hear the little child of a girl cheering her on too.   
  
Perhaps she shouldn't have been cheering quite yet, for with the next step that she took, the vine broke from beneath her feet, sending her tumbling down toward the earth. Her eyes widened in fear, and she let out a shriek of surprise, the wind hurtling past her, and she closed her eyes tightly for impact. 

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't gain a wink of sleep the other night. Not that he needed it. . .but his weary mind ached for rest from the swirling events of the day. Here he was with his brother's wench whom he had saved all for the purpose of that wretched vision of an angel. He would've groaned if not for the fact that he, Sesshomaru, did not groan, or show any signs of frustration no matter what the cause.   
  
Still, the question of 'What to do,' came into mind again. The miko---whose name he still failed to find out---had indeed lost her memory. There was no doubt about that. But what could he do about it? It wasn't like he cared at all.   
  
He sighed. But when he looked at those eyes, those swirling sapphire eyes, it was filled with such honesty and truth. Such innocence and at the same time strength. And beauty. . .an unexplainable essence of beauty. It almost gave him the impression of staring straight into heaven. Through the eyes of an angel. . .   
  
The taiyoukai mentally shook himself. There he went again, letting his thoughts wander to that dream and comparing her to the troublesome girl. Yet, as much as he knew it probably would be best to just get rid of her, his instincts still told him she still needed his help. And a part of him. . .wanted to help her.   
  
What was compelling him to do so still remained to be a mystery. But his soul had already seemed resolved with the decision. . .the decision to help her. Whether she really had a connection to the angel or not.   
  
Walking along the halls, he found himself going in the direction of the gardens to check up on Rin. Yes, he needed some fresh air, and to get his mind off of the plaguing sapphire depths of the girl. Upon opening the doors leading to the garden, his eyes were met with a rather surprising scene.   
  
There his ward was standing with an unconscious Jaken by her side, crying out to the miko as she fell halfway from her balcony. Something rose within his chest when he heard her scream out in fright, and quicker than lightning, he had bolted past the fields, and arm outstretched, awaiting the falling girl.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes when she realized she didn't impact with the cold, hard ground, but instead something firm, warm, and yet soft. She blinked, recognizing the perfect, flawless face of Sesshomaru. He stared down at her with expressionless golden eyes.   
  
"Uh. . ." was all she managed to get out.   
  
"Tell me, human. How is it that you always manage to stay alive on your own?" He asked her stoically. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air, but no words came out. Finally she drew in a deep breath, and looked him square in the eye.   
  
"I wouldn't know if I survived on my own before," She threw back in a somewhat bitterly sarcastic tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, finding the helplessness also laced in her voice, and nearly growled when he felt a tiny prick of guilt. However. . . "But, thank you anyway, Sesshomaru-sama. I just want you to know that I'm not TRYING to cause you more trouble." He sighed.   
  
"What were you doing?" She began twiddle with her thumbs nervously, blushing.   
  
"Um, I was trying to get into the gardens. . ." Sesshomaru still bore his eyes into her own, and nearly scoffed.   
  
"It would've been easier to use the door," He answered almost sarcastically, though his voice remained void. The fiery girl in his hold, glared at him, though not in an angry way. Instead it held a bit of. . .playfulness?   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" The demon lord turned around to meet the little girl running towards them. "Sesshomaru-sama saved pretty lady!" She squealed. Carefully placing her to her feet, Sesshomaru allowed the miko to go to Rin.   
  
"I was trying to get to the gardens to play with her," She turned to tell him. "She um, invited me," She said softly. He averted his gaze to the bouncing child, who gave him a sparkling hopeful look.   
  
"Can pretty lady play with Rin? Please?" She asked. Sesshomaru remained silent for several moments, and after a while, just turned to sit on a nearby bench.   
  
"Yay!" Rin giggled, dragging the older girl into the fields.   
  
"Wait, he didn't say---"   
  
"That's Sesshomaru-sama's way of saying 'Yes!'" She explained. Glancing back at the enigmatic demon lord, she gave a small smile before giving her full attention to the adorable little girl.   
  
"Rin is called Rin!" She introduced herself as she plopped down into the patch of wild orchids. "What's pretty lady's name?" She asked. She saw the older girl stiffen. There was that question again. And still, she could not answer it. Rin tilted her head to the side as the silence dragged on.   
  
"Doesn't pretty lady have a name?" The child asked innocently. She looked up from her musings, and smiled kindly at her.   
  
"Oh, it's not that, Rin. It's just that. . .I can't remember my name. . ."   
  
"Pretty lady forgot?" She nodded sadly. Deciding to drop it, Rin proceeded to make a wreath of flowers, showing it off to her. Pretty soon, they were both laughing and making an abundance of floral jewelry.   
  
She opened her eyes in surprise when the little girl placed one of the flower wreathes upon her head, and stepping back to admire her work on her. She laughed good-naturedly, even did a pose for the little girl.   
  
Rin nodded and smiled approvingly and danced circles around her until she was too tired to go on. She sat next to the older girl, and tugged on her sleeve.   
  
"Tenshi," She giggled. The miko blinked at the child. "Pretty lady looks like a tenshi!" She repeated again. The older girl smiled then, taking the wreath off of her head and fingered the flowers absently.   
  
"Tenshi. . ." She tested the word on her lips, and after saying so, the little girl laughed again.   
  
"That's gonna be pretty lady's name! Rin will call Tenshi, 'Tenshi' from now on!" Rin exclaimed. At hearing this, she giggled. 'At least I'll have a name. . .'   
  
"Alright then, let's start over, Rin." She held out her hand for the little girl to place her own small one on. "Hello, my name's Tenshi." 

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the conversing females from a distance, his acute ears catching every single word that passed their lips. He had frozen when he heard what Rin had called the miko. "Tenshi," she had said, when translated meant "angel." 'No, the coincidences are just too great,' he mused, but what could he do? It seems that the name was already catching on for the two girls, and the more that he thought of it, the more he could see.   
  
Perhaps it was the way the morning light shone upon her smiling face, or the way she looked with that wreath in her hair, surrounded by flowers. But she really, almost maybe, looked like an angel, and "Tenshi" was really, almost maybe fitting for now.   
  
'At least Rin did not call her Kagome.' He thought, and could've laughed if only he wasn't so unsure of himself.   
  
**End Chapter**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Yume: Sorry for the long wait.

CF: Again, CF shall thank all reviwers! We loved every one of them!

Yume: Please read and review! No flames please. And I apologize for the short chapter.  
  
PLEASE

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!

I

I

V

V


	6. Broken Pieces

[A/N]

Oh! It's been so long since I've been here! I apologize for the far in between updates on this fic. Oh, and from now on, Kagome will be referred to as "Tenshi," as this is now her given name. Thanks to Rin. Recap! Naraku erased Kagome's memory, and she's now under Sess's care. Rin has named her "Tenshi," ---meaning angel, coincidence? I think not! And what about Inuyasha and the others? Okay, recap over!

[Disclaimer]: Must you add to my misery?

* * *

Demon's Angel

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 6: Broken Pieces

A sense of dread ushered over the rag-tag group of shard hunters when Inuyasha's amber eyes grew dim with worry. Head upturned to the air, and nose inhaling the scent of his plummeting hopes. A low growl emitted from his throat, and his fists clenched in anger.

"He took her here," He breahted, "Naraku took her here," His head turned from side to side frantically, as if hoping by some miracle of a chance that Naraku would just pop out of nowhere with Kagome. But that was all it was, hope. . .the scent only lingered vaguely, showing signs that the occupants of the scents had long left the scene.

Sango moved from behind him to look around the area, eyebrows furrowed together in observation.

"There seems to have been a battle here. . ." She noted, crouching down and examining the dried blood that soaked on the ground. Not to mention some choppy pieces of tentacles still remained, causing Shippo to turn a nasty shade of green upon sight and smell of them.

"Ew! It smells even worse!" The little kitsune scrunched up his nose to emphasize his point. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, it could be possible that Kagome fought back against him. . ." He mused.

"Is Kagome capable of doing that much damage? I mean, by the look of things here, Naraku must've been severely injured," Sango started quietly. "Besides, was it even the REAL Naraku that she may have fought against? Or another one of his demon puppets?"

"That was no demon puppet," All eyes turned to the hanyou, whose anger seemed to radiate off of him in waves. "The scent of blood, it's Naraku's alright. . .he was here in person. . ." Amber eyes darted over the spot Sango was examining. He sniffed it a bit more. "Poison. . ." He whispered, and his mind clicked when he recognized the scent.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired cautiously. He stepped back when the half-demon stood up almost instantly.

"This wasn't Kagome's doing," He looked at them, eyes clouded over with anger, worry, and a vengeful look. "The scent of poison. . .Sesshomaru's poison." A gasp rippled through the group, and Shippo nearly fell off his perch on Kirara's back.

"You mean Sesshomaru was in on this whole thing too!?" Shippo exclaimed. "Oh no! What if he and Naraku are secret partners in evil or something?"

"Think again, Shippo. If Sesshomaru's poison was detected in Naraku's blood, then it is most likely that he was engaged in battle AGAINST Naraku, not in alliance with him," Miroku said with an air of wisdom. Inuyasha remained silent, eyes glued to the ground beneath him.

"Do you mean to tell me that it was a possibility that Sesshomaru SAVED Kagome?"

"NO FRIGGIN' WAY!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, his teeth gritted in a forced manner, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "If anything, Sesshomaru's prubably just beaten Naraku at the task of killing of Kagome!" The group knew that the hanyou was being a bit hysterical now, but it couldn't be blamed. . .this was Kagome afterall.

"Calm down, let's not jump to any conclusions," Miroku said sternly. "Tell me, do you smell any of Kagome's blood in the surrounding area?" Inuyasha bristled a bit before looking away, his nose picking up the scents once more. He smelled Kagome, sure. He smelled her lingering fear, and the faint scent of her tears as well, but as far as blood. . .

"No," He answered, silently glad that she wasn't dead. Still, the hesitation and uncertainty of her safety for his miko would not leave.

"But if Kagome-chan isn't here. . ." Sango circled the area, "Then were is she?" A cold wind passed through them all, and even though it was morning, a chill went up their spines as if it were a winter night. Along the wind, the scent of the demon lord and miko were caught, and Sesshomaru's head turned west immediately.

"Sesshomaru. . .he took her. . ."

* * *

She smiled to herself, despite the empty void that echoed within her. Just for today, she had forgotten for a split second about her predicament. . .why should she dwell on it anyway? Doing so only reminded her of her vulnerability and helplessness, and she didn't know much about herself, but something told her that she didn't like feeling that way.

Besides, it didn't feel so terribly empty anymore, at least now she had a name. . .Tenshi, the little girl had named her. Whether it was her name or not, she wasn't going to let it dampen her lightening day. Though, her gracious host, Sesshomaru-sama, was already hard at work on doing that anyway.

Tenshi had noticed that he had grown increasingly cold (er) to her since she had gotten back from her little play date with Rin. The guy wouldn't even look at her! And she was getting really annoyed by it---not to mention she was afraid that she had done something that unintentionally offended him.

The young girl might not remember much, but she knew that it was best not to get on his bad side. . .His claws screamed "murder weapon." Still, she thought he was being quite the jerk all of a sudden.

When playtime was promptly over, he had looked at her for a split second with some unexplained emotion that made her knees go weak. Then just as quickly, he had harshly told her that she smelled of sweat and grime---"most revolting," were his exact words. To top it off, he told her that not even the flower wreaths that hung around her could help with the smell, and demanded that she take a bath immediately so as to not stink up the castle. . .

Oooooh! She nearly slapped him in pure anger! Tenshi knew that she had been a bit troublesome in her stay here, but that was no reason to go into maximum jerk mode! It was a good thing Rin's tug upon her sleeve and innocent stare calmed her.

Well, here she was, ready to take a long soak in the castles' hot springs. . .but she it was NOT because Lord Sesshomaru wished it, it was because she did indeed feel a bit dirty after having Rin tackle her into the dirt. Besides, it gave her time to cool off about her gracious host.

The warm water was indeed inviting, and not wasting another moment, Tenshi began to rid herself of her dirtied clothes, shivering slightly at the cool air, and scrambling quickly into the water.

"Ahhhhh," She let out a satisfied sigh as she sunk into the relaxing abyss. All of her stressing thoughts washed away, and Tenshi felt herself forgetting about the demon lord's cold manner. Though, there wasn't much there to forget in the first place. . .

'Great, I'm back to sulking over my lost memories. . .' She thought bitterly, and sunk even lower, pouting into the lapping water. Tenshi remembered nothing before all of this. . .what if she had always dwelt here with Sesshomaru-sama and Rin? And didn't know it?

No, that made no sense, otherwise they would've known about her name. . .still, it was unreal. . .this feeling she got when she was with Sesshomaru, as if she's met him somewhere before. There was a certain familiarity when she spoke, looked, and interacted with him.

The way he moved, acted. . .Tenshi knew she didn't know much about him, for they had just met, but somewhere in the back of her mind---perhaps her lost memories, told her that she KNEW just exactly how he acted, moved, and spoke. . .

"But that can't be. . ." She groaned, taking a piece of cloth and scrubbing her arm lazily. "If I was so familiar with him, my name wouldn't be Tenshi. It would be, would be. . ." She furrowed her eyebrows together. Nope. Her name still eluded her.

Sighing, Tenshi's eyes wandered over to where her discarded clothes lay, and over to the folded kimono that she was supposed to change into after she was done. Another thought struck her head; why was it that she wore a different style of clothing instead of the kimonos that everyone else wore?

"Maybe I'm from a different country, or village. . ." She thought idly to herself. Perhaps her different clothes could give her a clue as to where she came from. Or perhaps it indicated her social status in society.

"What if I'm a servant?" Tenshi scowled. That wasn't a pleasant thought, and she knew she wasn't royalty. . .all royalty didn't wear their kimono (if that's what you called it) as short as hers.

A thought worse than her earlier presumption crossed her mind, and she nearly stood up from her bath in horror at the thought.

"What if I'm a. . .a prostitute?!" Tenshi exclaimed in a rather paranoid voice. Did she dare ask Sesshomaru? Perhaps he might know about the origins of her clothes. . .She relaxed again into the water, the piece of cloth slipping from her grasp and floated slowly on the surface of water.

Looking into her own reflection, in the liquid surface she had the sudden urge to reach out and touched it. It rippled under her fingertips, and her image became distorted in the hot spring. Tenshi suddenly felt saddened once more. 'I didn't even know how I looked like until now. . ."

* * *

Books and scrolls, hundreds of them mounted in his vast library, and yet not a single one that could tell him how to reverse the spell that Naraku had cast over the girl. Sesshomaru went over to sit on a nearby Tatami mat, Rin in her corner drawing on her own parchment looked up to gaze at the demon lord quizzically.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomar-sama?" She asked innocently. The demon lord did not turn to her, and remained silent for several moments. When he didn't answer, Rin decided to speak. "Rin likes the pretty lady Sesshomaru-sama brought home," She piped, focusing back on her drawing. "Did Sesshomaru-sama find her like Sesshomaru-sama found Rin?"

The taiyoukai was at a lost for words. He didn't really want to be thinking about the girl now, but it seemed inevitable. And now Rin. . .Thinking upon the child's question, he mulled over the moment when he had saved her from Naraku's clutches, so eager in her safety simply because she was almost akin to the angel.

"Yes, Rin," He answered the little girl absently, and turned when she giggled.

"Does this mean that Tenshi going to stay with Rin, and be Rin's okaasan?" She gushed. Sesshomaru froze, and looked warily over at the eager child. Her large brown orbs sparkling in hope. He sighed, how he hated to burst her bubble.

"Rin, I really do not wish to speak of that woman---"

"Tenshi!" She corrected abruptly. Sesshomaru hesitated, not really wanting to use the name.

"Yes. I do not wish to talk about Tenshi at the moment," He said sternly, and shrugging at the demon lord's sudden mood towards their new guest, Rin returned to her drawings. The demon lord turned golden eyes to the window. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, setting the sky almost ablaze with its' orange and pink colors. It was almost as if the sky was blushing. . .like the way SHE blushed.

He growled to himself. Tenshi. . .the name that his ward had affectionately dubbed her. . .now normally he, Sesshomaru wasn't one to get so easily upset. And yet strangely he was, and over something so trivial as her simple name.

Mere coincidence? He'd rather not know, and it showed in his recent behavior towards her. Sesshomaru at first was not unkind towards her, nor was he being gracious. Tolerated, was more or less how he felt about her. However, when he had tried calling her to him, and found out that she would answer to no other name besides "Tenshi," (i.e. wench, girl, onna). . .

He expressed his frustration by being a bit cold, and not to mention, rude by his standards towards the miko. Even now, he remembered how her cheeks flushed in anger, fists tightly clenched, lips parted, scent spiked to a dangerously intoxicating aroma, and her eyes flashed a stormy blue.

For a split second she had gave him the illusion of a seductive temptress without intention. And for a split second, Sesshomaru had allowed himself to become entranced by her. That was why he was so insulting towards her earlier on, depicting a picture of a dirty, unfit girl in his own mind as well as hers to push the enchantress away from his mind.

Well, no matter. The vision had disappeared, and now he was only left with his frustration once more. 'My brother, no doubt, is looking for her,' He thought, running his fingers through silk hair. Already his scent had begun to infect the wind of the Western Lands. . .

'What will you do, Inuyasha. . .' frowning, Sesshomaru came closer to the window, 'When your precious miko does not even remember your face?'

"Ano. . ." The demon lord and his ward turned around to see their guest standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru found himself at a lost of words and his golden eyes widened for a second with wonder.

Perhaps it was a mistake insulting her. . .for now she was no longer the lost and forlorn, dirt and blood-covered girl in the most indecent of clothes, but beautifully breathtaking in the simple olive and forest green kimono, decorated with sakura blossoms on her sleeves and bottom of the kimono. Her scent was even more enticing than ever, and he remained speechless for several moments.

Tenshi was even harder not to notice than before. Mentally slapping himself, he had to remind himself of whom she really was---his brother's wench. And still a worthless human.

"Konbanwa, Sesshomaru-sama," She said in the most pleasant voice she could muster, trying hard to forget the demon lord's insults from earlier. But it was then that she noticed that he was staring at her with a rather dazed---or was it entranced?---look on his face.

It made her insides melt, and she fumbled at her fingers under his intense gaze. 'He's acting so strange. . .was he always like this?' She tried to recall if she ever remembered the demon lord acting so weird. However, when she looked back, his mask was back in place, and he spoke in his usual cold and emotionless tone of voice.

"Better, your other attire was most indecent," He said stoically. Tenshi pouted noticeably, and all earlier thoughts of the look that he gave her blew away in an instant. Sesshomaru steadily walked past her, motioning for the girl to follow, and she only looked after him in confusion.

Blue orbs traveled across the room a giggling Rin, who was by Tenshi's side in an instant, tugging at her sleeve.

"Don't worry Tenshi-neesan," she said cheerfully, "Sesshomaru-sama thinks Tenshi-neesan looks pretty!" Her eyes widened at the child's remark, and she stared down the hallway at the demon lord's retreating form.

"Is that so?" Rin nodded, and followed after him.

"Come on! Let's go to Dinner!"

* * *

He narrowed his gaze at the sight of the two. Their images flickering dully in the Kanna's mirror. He hadn't planned on Sesshomaru being there to snatch the miko from his grasp. . .he was so close. . .just a breath away from claiming Kagome his.

'Oh, but she isn't Kagome anymore, now is she?' A smile curved upon Naraku's lips, and crimson eyes focused on the young girl shyly dining with the demon lord and his ward in the image.

"Tenshi," He spoke huskily, "A most fitting name for one such as her. . .not quite as beautiful as Kagome. . .but a rose by any other name," Naraku ran his hands through wavy ebony hair, a shaky sigh passing his lips as his lust began to rise for her once more as he continued to watch her.

'I can sense it. . .' Naraku's eyes narrowed as the image of Kagome blushed noticeably when she caught sight of the demon lord staring at her. 'A spark. . .' That was another thing he had not counted on. The attraction between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

His fists clenched tightly by his side as his whole being began to seethe in jealousy. Jealous because Kagome obviously showed signs of attraction as well. Crimson eyes traveled over to the windows, his dark cloud hung over his fortress as usual.

Naraku knew Sesshomaru showed an interest in her, but he failed to understand why. Afterall, the taiyoukai was well known for his hatred of humans---save for the human child. But SHE was his half-brother's wench. What could compel him to take her in and go so far as offer her hospitality?

'Tetsusaiga. . .' Yes, the sword could serve as motivation for Sesshomaru's actions. Kagome could be used as bait. . .Naraku still wasn't sure. However, if that was indeed so, Inuyasha would come for her. He could not forget the hanyou so easily.

He growled. No doubt Inuyasha would try to help her regain her memories, and now that she doesn't remember a thing. . .it was a possibility she would fall for him again. He could not let that happen. 'No one shall have Kagome before me,' With that, a plan began to formulate in his twisted mind.

He could make her hate Inuyasha, just as he had made Kikyo. He would not have to worry about Sesshomaru yet. . .afterall, the demon lord's pride will get in the way, and their relationship is still a bit rocky. . .and if anything were to happen between them, then he would deal with Sesshomaru in the same way he did his brother.

Naraku focused back on the mirror, and approached Kanna's still form as she continued to project the image. He smirked. 'Kagome---or should I say Tenshi, feels empty without her memories. . .' A pale hand went up to touch the mirror, Kagome's image becoming distorted under his fingertips. He smiled with deep satisfaction.

"So I'll give little Tenshi back her memories. . .piece by broken piece. . ."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his golden eye as Tenshi took a sip of her tea. She was tense, he knew that she was slightly nervous under his stare. . .Why was he staring anyway? Observing her as she ate? It was most unlike him, and he made a mental not of himself to stop.

Tenshi placed her cup on the table, and proceeded to pick up her bowl of rice. Nibbling on her chopsticks, she fidgeted a bit. Their dinner was going strangely silent, and Sesshomaru-sama was still acting deathly cold to her.

She wasn't sure if she should ask him the questions that were plaguing her, and obviously he knew she should have questions. Wouldn't you if you don't remember a thing about yourself? Whether she got a decent answer or a snap at her head is what bothered her. Tenshi drew in a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She started, and he only gave her a slight nod in recognition. "I was just wondering about my background. . .you know, where I come from. . ." Tenshi bit her lip, wondering how to phrase her question. Sesshomaru glanced at her with interest, wondering if she was slowly beginning to piece back her memories. . .

"My clothes, they're different from yours or anyone else that I've seen so far. Do you happen to know what village or place that wears the same clothing as mine?" She remained patient as she watched him look away, looking as if he could care less.

However, at the moment, Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer her. Afterall, he had never seen clothing such as hers, and to be honest didn't know much about her. . .Golden eyes focused on his tea cup, mulling over the answer. He didn't need to answer to a human. . .but she seemed just so helpless, what could he say?

Rin seemed to be thinking over it too, chewing over her little lip and looking with huge brown eyes over at Tenshi.

"Tenshi-neesan doesn't remember Tenshi's village?" She looked sadly down at the girl, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how much the frown didn't suit her.

Picking up her cup for another sip, Tenshi was about to answer when a sudden searing pain shot through her head. The cup fell from her hands and onto the table with a clang, spilling all of the contents onto the floor.

Rin stood up and went over to her side as she clutched her head in pain, her sapphire irises widened in shock and confusion. Sesshomaru's own eyes flickered with slight worry as she began gasping and her blue orbs glazed over in a trance-like manner.

* * *

Darkness, everything seemed so dark in Tenshi's eyes. . .then all of a sudden a bright flash came into her mind, blinding her. She wanted to scream, to run, but her voice was gone, and her legs seemed frozen.

Red. . .she saw a glint of red and silver, and the outlines of a person could be made. 'Sesshomaru?' Her mind echoed, but as the vision cleared, she saw it not to be the demon lord, but someone else. Clad in a red hoari and hakama, he stood among a field drenched in blood and demon remains.

Tenshi looked down at her own self, and saw that she was wearing the outfit from earlier, except she was stained in her own blood, as the wound on her side spilled crimson. She clutched it, bringing her fingertips to see if it was indeed her own. 

Blue orbs turned to gaze at the man, who was now wearing a malicious smirk. He brought his claws up, cracking them as if to ready them for an attack. Tenshi felt an immense fear when she realized that his stare of bloodlust was directed at her.

"Now give me the jewel, or you'll end up just like HER," He snarled, pointing the remains at what seemed to be a centipede demon. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. 'He's responsible for all of this carnage. . .' Without warning, he leapt toward her, claws and fangs bared. . .

Fear consumed her, and she all but let out a terrified scream before another bright flash of light blinded her.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught her within a millimeter of a second before she hit the ground, collapsing instead in his arm. His ward clung onto Tenshi's sleeve, sobbing worriedly over her new friend.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened to Tenshi?" The child cried, and the demon lord could only look impassively down at the now unconscious girl in his arms. 'What happened indeed. . .' She had fainted without warning, screaming in what was possibly fear---terror, before doing so.

Cradling her in his embrace, he couldn't help but let a bit of cunfusion. . .and perhaps even worry, flicker across his golden depths.

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

For all of those who are wondering, the flash that Kagome got was a memory returned to her of when Inuyasha tried to kill her in order to get the jewel after destroying Mistress Centipede. It may have not gone exactly like that. . .but hey. I try.

Naraku's feeding bad memories to her, kay?

Review! And no flames please. . .

Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed before. (smiles)


	7. Her Touch

**A/N**

I am terribly sorry for the long wait.

**IMPORTANT! **Remember, Kagome is still referred to as "Tenshi," so don't get confused! Oooh, and Naraku is feeding her bad memories as of last chappie!

There will also be a flashback of another time Kagome met Inuyasha, and I warn you, I have bent it around a bit to fit my chapter. That and I don't exactly remember the lines. 0

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha not mine…my pencil doesn't belong to me…I borrowed it…so I borrowed from Rumiko too. Inuyasha, not the pencil.

* * *

**Demon's Angel**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 7: Her Touch**

Her tossing and turning had ceased…at least for now that is. Sesshomaru watched with expressionless golden eyes that glowed in the dark night as Tenshi curled up to her side. Closing his molten depths, he let out a sigh and focused his attention on her now calm scent.

Though he seemed to be at peace, inside his thoughts were conflicting with unanswered questions. What happened back there? What had caused that look of pure terror to befall on her features, and what could've brought on that cry of fear laced in her voice…enough to send her into a deep sleep of fevered dreams?

Sesshomaru knew he normally would not care for a ningen's well being, but his own curiosity overtook him. Besides…seeing her like that back there…her eyes wide, no longer holding the sparkle in her sapphire pools but replaced with fear.

He let out a soft growl. Somehow, the demon lord felt uneasy when he thought back to the picture of fright on her face. He didn't like it. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't like it. Sesshomaru knew Rin was especially worried, almost close to tears when he refused to have her stay with Tenshi throughout the night.

But the child knew better than to defy the demon lord, and sniffling, had followed Jaken, who lead her to her room for the night.

Which left Sesshomaru alone with the young girl, who to this moment still remained unconscious. 'Why am I bothering myself to care for the well-being of this ningen?' He questioned himself. Something stirred within him when the words were echoed in his head, and he tried to quash them out…but to no avail. It was louder than any other thought.

'Because she made you feel.'

Feel what? Anger? Annoyed? At peace? Amusement? Irritation? Or maybe perhaps…it was simply because she made him feel. And that in itself was an impossible task.

The Taiyoukai was brought out of his thoughts when Tenshi began to moan slightly nearby. She began to shift slightly, and he continued to watch emotionlessly, waiting for her to become motionless once more. But when she began to toss and turn, whimpering slightly, his eyebrows creased together in concern.

"Tenshi," He called out stoically, but she seemed to not hear him. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Tenshi," He called out to her again, his voice a bit harsher. Still, she did not waken, not even when he began to shake her slightly.

Sesshomaru narrowed golden eyes when he saw her head thrash from side to side, as if she was trapped in the confinements of her dreams…or perhaps nightmares. Something rose within him when she whispered something in a fearful tone.

"Please no…"

* * *

Her breathing was heavy, her legs ached, and she was running. She didn't know what she was running from, but everything screamed in her system to run. The pain in her side still throbbed. The blood still running down her shirt.

Behind her, she could hear the sounds of men crying out to her, and trees falling to the forest ground, echoing in her ears.

"Run, child!" She heard the voice of an old woman say, and she didn't hesitate to comply. That was when she looked back, and a horrible feeling of dread washed over her. Red…silver…menacing amber. Tenshi let out a startled gasp when she recognized him to be the same boy that had plagued her mind earlier that evening.

'It's him!' Tenshi turned back ahead, urging her legs to run even faster. Her fists tightened, and her sapphire eyes widened when she realized she was holding some sort of sphere. Opening her hand for an instant, she examined it to be a purple class orb…

"Wench!" Snarled a harsh voice behind her, and she had no doubt that it belonged to HIM. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" He barked.

'Jewel?!' She panicked, her emotions swirling in fear. Something clicked within her mind. The ball that she was holding in her hand…was this the jewel that he wanted? She swallowed. This was the reason why he was chasing her…and she dreaded what he would do if he caught her…

A flashback of when he was smiling evilly at him, cracking his knuckles as he bared fangs at her. Amber eyes shining in bloodlust as he eyed her.

'Someone help!' She thought, and immediately Tenshi envisioned a silver demon lord in her mind. But somehow, Tenshi knew that HE was not here…

Running blindly, Tenshi came to a bridge. It didn't look like a very sturdy bridge, mind you. But right now, her fear of that demon chasing her outweighed her fear of heights.

"You can run, but you can't hide, bitch!" The boy growled. "The Shikon is mine."

He was close on her heels, her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and she was almost sure he could hear it. As she ran across the swaying bridge, she could hear the wooden contraption creak beneath her. Without warning, she found her foot plummeting through broken wood.

Tenshi let out a frightened scream as she was dragged down, and managed to hang on before falling down completely into the raging rapids beneath her.

"T-That was close…" She mumbled, hoisting herself back up. But the minute she raised her sapphire irises, she wished she would've fallen afterall. There he was, so very close, approaching with slowed steps with a smirk on his face.

His eyes glinted with the familiar malice she had seen before as he eyed the jewel that lay just a couple of feet from where she was.

She had dropped it. Tenshi swallowed as he got ever closer. The cries of the villagers on the other side of the bridge cried out for her, but she did not hear them. All she could hear was the sound of her beating heart in her ears, watching as the boy was just mere feet from her. Like a predator stalking his prey.

"Stay away…" She mumbled. "Stay AWAY!"

* * *

Tenshi awoke with a start, a cold sweat running down her brow and her breath came out in heavy pants. She looked frantically around the room before her attention was focused onto the demon lord, who jerked her suddenly to his direction, causing her to fall against firm chest.

"Woman," Sesshomaru's voice called out harshly, his icy façade slipping on back more and hiding the concern that was there prior to her awakening. The girl in his arms did not move from her position, but instead her fingers came up to clutch on tightly the silk fabric of his clothes.

She was still trembling, and she buried her face into his chest. Sesshomaru's eyes softened when he heard a whimper elicit from her quivering lips.

His grip on her shoulder loosened into a gentle hold, and he cradled her against him.

"Tenshi," The demon lord called out to her once more, his tone gentler.

"H-He…" She started. "He was after me…" She whimpered. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her form, interested as she was finally revealing what was plaguing her so.

"Who?" He commanded more than asked.

"I don't know…" She mumbled. "He was, dressed in red….his hair was silver, his eyes amber…" She trailed off, and she could feel the demon lord stiffen. Looking up to him, Tenshi's eyes widened a bit. "He looked kinda like you…"

Sesshomaru remained impassive, and yet he still contained a growl when a certain hanyou began to fit her description. 'Inuyasha.'

"I was so scared…" Tenshi ushered into his chest, his fur.

That was when the demon lord was consumed with confusion. Inuyasha had always been her protector, a friend…perhaps even more, as Sesshomaru had not failed to notice how she would fuss over the hanyou. But…the way she was trembling against him now, on the verge of tears…She seemed to be terrified.

What was going on with her head? Sesshomaru slowly pried her off of him, holding her firmly by her shoulder. His golden eyes bore into hers.

"Tenshi," He said in a low—almost entrancing voice. "What did you see?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama. Don't make me remember…" She pleeaded, almost as like a small child as she buried her face into her tail once more. Strange, how he did nothing to stop her, let her cling to him like she did. She was not annoying like he thought her to be, instead…he didn't understand why…but he liked the feeling of her hanging onto him like that. As if she needed him.

"I can not help you regain your memories if you don't want to remember," He said sternly, before he could stop the words from spilling forth. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was surprised with himself. What was he doing? Was he actually trying to help this ningen?

He closed his eyes. He could not deny it. He felt the unwanted pull…he WANTED to help her, to cure her from her plaguing nightmares and the fearful glint in her eyes. God help him why.

"I was…standing in front of a large tree…" Sesshomaru looked down at her. She finally spoke up. "There was blood and demon remains all around me. The smell was disgusting," Tenshi said quietly, her nose scrunching at the memory of the scent.

"He was standing in the middle of it. That boy in red…He looked at me, and…" She closed her eyes. "He tried to kill me."

Sesshomaru became very interested. 'Inuyasha, trying to kill his own woman?' He wondered. That didn't sound like his brother at all, who was usually so eager for her safety. Gently, he nudged her to go on.

"I ran…but he still followed. He kept telling me to give him something…" She mumbled. "A jewel, or something…" The demon lord nodded, knowing instantly what she spoke of.

"The Shikon." Tenshi looked up in mild surprise. "Yeah! That's what it was called!" Then, she frowned. "How did you know?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her, cool and calculating. She really didn't know. Instead of telling her, he decided to show her. Standing up, he left the futon, which caused Kagome to whimper slightly, as if she was afraid he would leave. He did not look at her as he strolled across the room and coming to a small closet where her clothes were thrown carelessly inside. No doubt after she had bathed.

Tenshi watched curiously as he rummaged through them.

"Um. Sesshomaru-sama? What do my clothes have to do with the jewel thingy?"

The demon lord did not answer her, and inwardly scoffed at her usage of words. With a flutter of his silk robes, he had found what he wanted and turned to face her. Seating beside her once more on the futon, he let the item fall from his hands. The sparkling jewel dangling from the silver chain.

"Is this what you saw?" He asked emotionlessly. He saw her sapphire eyes widen and a gasp escaped her delicate lips. Slowly, she let her hands come up to reach for it, her fingers barely touching the jagged class.

"It's real…" She ushered. "But…it's different," Tenshi took the jewel in her hands fully, examining it. "The one that I saw in my dream was complete. This is only half of it!"

'So, it is a memory,' Sesshomaru mused. It seemed that Tenshi was regaining her memories back…his eyebrows furrowed. 'But why does she remember the ones that bring her fear?' Golden eyes watched as the girl took the jewel and placed it around her neck, her fingers clasping, and unclasping around it.

"It was real, all of it was." She mumbled. "That boy…" She trailed off.

The demon lord stood up once more. He had enough for one night, and decided it was time to retire to his chambers. But before he could go anywhere, he felt something grab at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Tenshi hanging onto his robes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice a bit fearful.

"To my chambers. I am going to retire for the evening," He said blandly. Sesshomaru stared intently as he saw her face falter.

"You're leaving me?! What if I have one of those freaky dreams again?"

He glared at her.

"A dream is just a dream," He chided at her childish behavior. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Tenshi sighed, curling up to her side and lying back down on the futon with a thump.

"You're right…it was stupid of me to even think…" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Think what?"

"Forget it," She brushed off. For a moment she forgot who he was and what he was capable of. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. Just…goodnight I guess."

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten at the sound of her voice, her form looked so fragile bathed in the moonlight. And maybe, just for an instant…he missed her warmth too. But only for an instant. Without another word, he walked out the shoji door, sliding it shut.

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

'I'm here…' His mind thought through the heavy haze that fogged his mind. He was back here, lying on top of the water, once more bloodied and bruised and unable to move. Golden eyes trailed upward to the heavens, as he saw the familiar ray of light flickering dimly on his godly form.

His heart began to beat rapidly, as the orbs began to appear one by one around him. A single feather fluttered down to caress his pale cheek and landed next to his still body. 'She's coming,' He thought with a feeling of nostalgia and excitement.

Something within him stirred as he thought of her. Did he really want to see her again that badly? This illusionary angel that so haunted his being…

A shadowed figure appeared above him, descending slowly to where he lay. The demon lord watched as if in a trance as she came gracefully down, her shadowed face not hiding the sapphire eyes that shone in the dark.

Carefully, she kneeled by him, leaning down so that her raven hair cascaded over her shoulder and tickled his chest, and caressed his face. The angel moved her face closer to his, only mere inches apart. He could feel her warm breath, take in her intoxicating scent.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes expectantly, as he knew what was going to come next.

His warmth against hers, His lips against her lips, their tongues meeting in a ritualistic dance…He moaned softly into her mouth, his fingers coming up to bury themselves in her silky mane as he found his renewed strength, just like before.

Parting from her slightly, he breathed heavily against her lips as he whispered in a low and husk voice.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Golden eyes snapped open, his fingers brushing against silver bangs as he sat up in his futon.

'She came to me again…' He thought solemnly, claws coming up tentatively to trace his lower lip, as if remembering the warmth of her kiss. Gods, it was if he was addicted…to something that wasn't even real.

'Or is it?' His mind wandered once more to his own littl "Angel," that he kept for the sole purpose that she reminded him of HER. And Kami-sama, he was going to find out in what way she was linked to her.

As if following his thoughts, Sesshomaru found himself parting with his comforting bed and moving towards the door. His tail brushed the floor momentarily as he shut the shoji door behind him, walking down the hallway to who knows where.

His walk lead him to another shoji door. Tenshi's shoji door to be exact. As if a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer, he slid it open and stepped soundlessly inside, his golden orbs fixated on the young girl sleeping in the middle of the room.

Walking to her, he kneeled beside her futon, watching as she slept peacefully, her breathing calm and soothing. The moon shone through like gentle butterflies landing on her skin, giving her an ethereal glow that would rival his dream angel.

Not sure what compelled him to do it, he let a clawed finger touch her soft cheek ever so lightly. It danced up her brow, then down to trace her jaw. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized that his fingers were wandering dangerously near her pink lips, and he drew back as if he touched wildfire.

What was he doing here, in a ningen's room, letting himself indulge in his curiosity with her? It was unheard of, a momentary lapse caused by the dream. Abruptly, he stood up, not making a sound as he stepped out of her room once more. Only the swish of his robes and the slight moan in her sleep could be heard.

And as the demon lord stood on the other side of the shadowed shoji screen, he couldn't help but bring his hand up to examine under intense golden depths, growling softly. And Sesshomaru willed with all of his being, to try to forget the feeling of her soft, warm skin beneath his fingertips.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** And don't forget to read and review, no flames please! **Just a note**, after this chapter, I'm going to put this fic on hiatus. Sorry, but lack of inspiration is keeping me from finishing. If you have any suggestions, please contact me. 


End file.
